Guide to the Unknown
Journal Entry 12/7/16: My restriction to the old cell of Doctor Wheeler is in itself, quite ironic. Old records I managed to procure show that Doctor Wheeler was designated as SCP-2270 due to his technological prevalence and muteness. Oh, I can only imagine a day without that rattlebrain spouting off within my head when I come into play, but I digress. As of right now, I am recovering a significant loss of control over the good Doctor due to one particularly invasive Detective. Apparently, her idea of retrieving someone from a hostage scenario is to assault them. While I can't say it was a particularly bad experience, it caused me to lose my concentration, which has never happened before. As it stands right now, I cannot allow that event to occur when I am in control, otherwise I risk losing my grasp on the Doctor altogether. I do, however, plan to escape this cell and go into hiding, striking from the shadows. To do this, I do need allies who would follow me until they perish. Since I seem to be in no such position to do this, I have planted a subliminal phrase within the mind of a Chuck Fisher. He seemed like a nice man, it's a shame his mind had to go. Regardless, as of 10:00 this evening, he will have planted this phrase among the his friends, his family, and any accomplices he may come across as he makes his way home. Despite my knowledge that this in itself could be contained by the Foundation, I need the phrase to be able to spread. I predict that it will take no more than 3 days for the code phrase to spread out as much as I require it to. Journal Entry 12/9/16: As of this time in writing, it is 11:00 P.M. As of midnight, my code phrase will have sufficiently spread and Mr. Fisher will have perished of his own accord, thus rendering the code phrase untraceable to anyone but myself. In my own time bidding, I have significantly kept Doctor Wheeler weak and tired in the extreme case they attempt to draw him out somehow. It does place enormous strain on me to interrupt his thought while he is in "control", but the night terrors keep him awake and strained. Time is not a very stable factor of facilitating this escape, but it is necessary to plan. If this plan is botched, I myself, as well as Doctor Wheeler, may never find escape from this cell; ironic in itself, but the humor is lost upon me. As I have waited and pondered my escape, I have managed to get a record of all the miscellaneous objects and personnel they have recorded as SCP's. Several of them caught my attention, from the mechanical virus with designation 217, to the small glass ball designated 2925. My escape from this cell may or may not facilitate the acquisition of these objects or releasing them among the personnel who may attempt to stop me. Depending on the amount of spare time I have as the escape progresses, I may focus my efforts into acquiring either SCP-217 or SCP-2925 for my own personal gain as I see fit. The only thing I must be wary of is whether they track me or not, as this could determine if I return back to this accursed cell. Until then, waiting and plotting is all I can do. Note to Self: Based on acquired documents from one of the unsuspecting guards, consider SCP-006 as a temporary holdout in the event of a dangerous event occurring. While Astrakhan, Russia is rather out of the way, it may prove to be a more than capable stronghold in the event of near death or capture. Journal Entry 12/13/16: As of today, I have reached Ireland near the coast of Lacken Hill and plan to reach Foxford towards the end of the afternoon. Thanks to Fredbear, I am now implanted with a thermal chip designed to mask my heat signature from satellite radar and sonar imaging. He's a good bear, a good father who just wants to keep his sons safe. Even though death for him is emotion to me, I respect his honor and the sacrifice he is giving to help me. Anyhow, as I walk along the coast, I can't help but wonder about the repercussions of this escape on the Foundation, especially on the Detective. It must be something of a good sign when I pick up radio transmissions across the globe, detailing an escaped convict of my description as "sociopathic" and "psychotic". I'd prefer to use terms like humble or perhaps even intelligent, but maybe that is just a side-effect of being an American citizen. Less than 3,000 miles outside Astrakhan and I can already feel the power I have in general. Strangely enough, my trigger phrase made it over here internationally, perhaps from a tourist of someone going sight-seeing. While I didn't account for something like this to happen, it should help serve as a buffer or a free hostage, if the Foundation should track me somehow. No matter, after a nice rest in Dublin, I should be good to go. Travel List * Ireland ** Foxford / Belfast / Larne * United Kingdom ** Carlisle / Manchester / London * Paris * Zurich * Athens * Bucharest * Volgodonsk * Nazran * Astrakhan